Poisonous Midnight
by PoisoniousMidnight
Summary: Maraiito Midori is a sweet quiet girl with many hidden talens. She was adopted when she was three and doesn't even know her own secret. Going through life at it's fullest until one moon lit midnight she finally finds what shes been looking for.


I hate being chased so much that I would usually stop and kick the shit out of whoever was chasing me but this time is different, this time my life is in danger.

LAST MONTH

"Hey Kesata Neesan is in my room again." I yell at the youngest in the family. I live in a large family. I live in a family of 2 mothers Misito and Sunaia, 4 sisters Kajisina, Redinasiaa 'aka Red', Loriansita, Tinaski and Kesata and 2 brothers Akiketa and Loriankita who is loriansita's twin. I'm in the middle of that somewhere which would make a total of 9 people in the family all together. Ugh what a hassle but you learn to live with it.

"Sorry sis he likes sleeping in your room because it's really cool down here." She replies while picking up her winter fox off of the floor near the window. Ugh he's always in here.

"Next time maybe you should tie him up or something." I say while kicking my flying fox off the bed so I can make it properly. Alrethrea is the cutest ever in the world and I've had for as long as I can remember and I can remember pretty far back too.

So on with the normal day of high school. Get ready, eat and wait for everyone else to get ready. Red drops the high schoolers off (Red, myself and the twins). And mom drops Tinaski and Kesata off at school. Kajisina goes off to work, so does Akiketa and then Sunaia goes over to see grandfather to see how he is doing.

I go through a normal day hang out with my friends. I don't really have any best friend just people I hang out with. Nothing special. And then Red drives us all home again. I go down stairs to my room and finish my homework. Then I help with dinner, we all eat and talk about our day I just eat and listen. I don't like talking much but I love to listen and help when I can. Then I go to my martial art classes. After that I might go for a coffee or something walk to the book store see what happening around town , go to the library for about half an hour to read about ancient cultures and then head home. By this time it is late so I have a shower the get ready for bed and around 11:30 its lights out. And that's my day but to my surprise it was all going to change the next day.

Chapter 2: life changing accident.

"Maraiito you are gonna be late hurry up." Kita yelled for the top of the stairs. My room is mostly the second basement because everyone else was happy sharing the top three and a half floors above the ground level. I like being down here I fell really safe and I'm always clam.

"I am never late Kita so don't try to trick me it won't work…." I look at the clock on my bed side table "oh fuck! Why didn't you wake me up earlier before now?"

I hurriedly had a shower putting my uniform on and i didn't get to have breakfast because I would have had to run to school if I did. When we got to school it was pouring and the parking lot was under water. We were all late because of me so we were all rushing to get into the building that sita accidentally pushed me into a monstrous puddle. So I was now soaked and late. When I got to my homeroom class the door was locked so I had to down to the office until next period. The thing is I have never ever in my entire life had I been sent to the office, I have never been called down either because I wasn't on any councils or have my parents needed me to go home at any time. I have never needed to call to go home either for any reason. And- well you get the point NEVER!

Next period came and I was still dripping when I walked into class it was history and my favourite class. I walked to my seat and sat down. But something was different. I could figure it out. Then a new guy walked in and sat next to me I was so puzzled I just stared. He had dark brown and black hair in one of those emo cuts. His skin was really pale. His lip was pierced on his left side on the bottom and I think there might be one on the other side as well. His eyes are a rally deep dark brown. OMG he was really hot. Wait what was I thinking…Ugh no don't think like that… he noticed I was staring and turn to face me and he looked really stunned at first then he smiled and I couldn't help but return it. And I was right he did have a snake bite piercing on his bottom lip. Cute. The teacher then walks in and started role call he just then noticed that there was a new kid and said for him to introduce himself. The guy beside me studded then strolled up to the front and introduced himself.

"Hey everybody my name is Styx Yasha nice to meet you all." Styx said while looking straight into my eyes. I had me shiver then the teacher told him to take his seat. Styx walked to his seat while the teacher went into the lecture for the day. It was really hard to concentrate on the lecture because Styx wouldn't stop staring at me. When the bell rang he was gone I didn't see him get up or anything he was just not there…..weird…

"Hey Mara have you seen then new guy OMG he is so hot." Said my one friend takashe squealed while waving me over to our table.

"Ya gurlie he sits right beside me in history." I told her while getting my lunch out. "His name is Styx Yasha. I was wondering if it is European or something."

"OMG girl you are so lucky you get to sit beside him for like the rest of the year!" she loves stating the obvious.

"Well duh I kinda got that" I told her.

"Well shut me up and call me she I'm sorry I thought I have to tell you like everything that happens around the school. " She joked. (I call her She because it's much easier than takashe) sticking her tongue out at me. :P

So school went on and I had two other classes with Styx and in everyone I was being stared at. When the bell rang and when I went out to get to the car he was at his just staring. And I couldn't get the out of my head that I knew him from so where…..

That night was weird all my regular stuff was all cancelled because of the down pour everything started to flood late in the night, the yard the roads everything but my room was good because it was insulated fairly well. And school was cancelled the next morning which was really weird.


End file.
